sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games is a video game in the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series, released for the PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS in February 2016 in Japan, March 2016 in North America, and in April 2016 for Europe and Australia, and for the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Wii U and Xbox One worldwide in June 2016. The game is officially licensed by the International Olympic Committee, as have the other games in the series. It was developed by Sega Sports R&D and Rebellion Developments, with assistance from Arzest and Spike Chunsoft, published by Nintendo, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Sierra Entertainment, and distributed by Activision. It is the fifth title in the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series. The game is a collection of Olympic sports themed mini-games featuring characters from the Mario series and the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 were originally planned, but it was cancelled for unknown reasons. Gameplay The game features thirty-four playable characters from Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as the option to use a previously made Mii (for 3DS/Wii U only)/Avatar (for Windows, PS4 and Xbox One only) character in-game. New playable characters (or 'guests') to the series include Diddy Kong, Nabbit, Wendy O. Koopa, Larry Koopa, Rosalina, Toad, Dry Bowser, Jet the Hawk, Rouge the Bat, Wave the Swallow, Espio the Chameleon, Zavok, Sticks the Badger and Zazz. Each character has their own individual statistics for 'power', 'speed' and 'technique', which affect the player's performance depending on the variables of the minigame. Boxing, rugby sevens and football debut in the game alongside refined versions of returning events, such as athletics, volleyball, archery, swimming and equestrian. In the Console version, some of the minigames have motion control functionality using the Wii Remote, PS4 and Xbox One controllers. Each minigame is held in a re-creation of its corresponding venue in the actual 2016 Rio de Janeiro Olympic Games. Development The game was first revealed on the Japanese Nintendo Direct website on May 30, 2015. Like the previous games, the game was officially licensed by the International Olympic Committee. Both versions of the game released worldwide in 2016. An arcade edition of the game was also announced by Sega, which was released in Japan in 2016. It was released in North America and Europe on June 24, 2016. Reception On the review aggregator Metacritic, both the Handheld and Console versions of the game received "mixed or average" scores of 60 (based on 30 critics) and 65 (based on 26 critics) respectively. The game was criticised for being too similar to past instalments of the Mario & Sonic series. Nintendo World Report gave the Wii U version a 7/10, stating "While the limited amount of events are the major downer here, I had fun playing them alone or with friends". Notes #Released under the Sierra Entertainment brand name External links *Official website (3DS) *Official website (Wii U) Category:2016 Summer Olympics Category:2016 video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Mario Universe games Category:Mario sports games Category:Arcade games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Olympic video games Category:Sega video games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in 2016 Category:Video games set in Brazil Category:Video games that use Amiibo figurines Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Wii U games Category:Windows games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Xbox One games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Sierra Entertainment games Category:Activision games Category:Rebellion Developments games Category:Films directed by Sofia Coppola Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Sofia Coppola Category:Films produced by Ian Bryce Category:RWBY Category:Freedom Planet Category:Ultra Series video games Category:Mega Man X games Category:Fire Emblem video games Category:Mega Man Zero games Category:Video games scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Video games scored by Sunna Wehrmeijer Category:Video games scored by Wataru Hokoyama Category:Video games scored by John Enroth Category:Video games scored by Albert Fox Category:Screenplays by Sofia Coppola Category:Screenplays by Bill Condon Category:Films directed by Chris Wedge Category:Video games scored by Pinar Toprak Category:Video games scored by Bear McCreary Category:Video games scored by Heitor Pereira Category:Video games scored by John Debney Category:Video games scored by Christopher Lennertz Category:Video games scored by Sebastian Arocha Morton Category:Video games scored by Josh Debney Category:Video games scored by Brendan McCreary Category:Cancelled PlayStation 3 games Category:Cancelled Xbox 360 games